Prisoner of My Thoughts
by kamikittykay
Summary: Request by Sister of the Pharaoh: Haruka, a prisoner who has nothing left to look forward to, is one day rescued by her knights in shining armor, Ren and Masato, and therefore on, Haruka was destined to live with their overactive sex drive. But, of course sex isn't the only thing in the air. Oneshot.


**It's been long time since I did this...**

 _She, alone in her cell; her small hands cuffed to the wall, her golden eyes tormented by the image of scarring down her legs and her naked body had goosebumps from the drift in the air. This girl was a prisoner, who can only be charged for playing music for the ears of the public then later condemned for the purpose of getting tortured till she laid wet in her spilled blood. But, in mockery of authority, she kept singing like the frail songbird she is, in order for someone to hear her desolate cry, but she hadn't known at the time all good things come in twos._

 _One, two, three..._

Haruka hung from the chains wrapped around her broken wrists. Whips lashed in sequence against her skin, even so the pain was nonexistent, yet it sunk into her soul. Blood trickled down her back just like how the tears streamed down her face monotonously. She hated how she grown accustomed to harsh leather since it was her daily playmate in her captivity. One by one, the lashes hit the same spot on the small of her back and unwillingly her cunt became moist. It was a dirty feeling. Her eyes lost their golden luster more and more as the whip started to twirl on her bare legs.

 _Thirty, thirty-one, thirty_ - _two_... _Hmm... I'm starting to lose count..._

With her mind blank and left with nothing else, she started to sing; the sound was seraphic, yet concurrently sorrowful. The girl let her voice flow louder; frustrated, the guard hit her harder and harder until his arms began to ache, but red haired girl refused to break.

"S-shut up! If you don't stop... I'll torture you." The guard threatened.

Slowly, she turn slightly to him and sung even louder. The man couldn't stand it anymore, he moved behind her and shamelessly his bulging organ hitched against her hind side. Her body jolted in disgust, she hesitatingly gulped and still sung. That was until the leather whip wrapped around her neck. Now those beauteous sounds were reduced to what they had always been: lonesome whimpers.

Haruka's mouth hung open, desperate for air. Just when she was about to suffocate, he released her neck, but the night was far from over. The man's prick sprung out of his pants and vexingly he stroked his head in the crack of her ass. His slimy pre-cum left its trail as his member began grinding on her sensitive clit. She bit her lip till it bled to keep from making noises. Her legs shook when she felt the slightest intrusions of the man's deformed head inside her. Haruka prepared to assume the worst.

Suddenly, she heard gagging behind her and blood splatter on her back, painting a perfect picture of red. Fear erupted in Haruka, as she realized that the disgusting guard was wallowing in blood and shaking violently on the floor. Though, she had little time to feel joy with his offenders still in the room.

"Sorry, for this intrusion, but I can't have someone deflower my new little lamb." Ren stepped over the bleeding guard with a devilish smirk on his face. "Actually, I'm not sorry at all."

"Of course you're not. You're a murderer." Masato walked towards Haruka and cut her loose. Haruka gasped in his chest, no longer scared, but utterly confused. His sweet aroma of lilac and vanilla wafted into her nose and it calmed her down for a moment, but only for one. Ren licked his lips at the frail damsel in his arms reach. When he went to pet her head, Masato slapped his hand away with an irritated sigh. Ren, in return, gave him a dazzlingly smile that had hidden irritation as well.

"Tsk, tsk... Being possessive is not attractive at all, Masa-chan~"

"Seriously...? Fine, hurry up already, I don't want to get caught because of you."

"Just let me enjoy myself first... Ready Little Lamb?"

"M-me? F-for what-" On cue, Ren silenced her with his lips before his tongue went on a rampage, ravishing every nook and cranny. Masato turned away in disgust, but nonetheless accepted it and held her from behind. Haruka wasn't able to put up any resistance as she was put in submission, while his muscle stroked the tip of her tongue. Soon their breaths became synchronized; Haruka's thighs quivered as her strength was taking leave to rapture.

Ren snatched her from Masato, snaking his arms around her sylphlike waist and in that precise moment something slithered down her throat. Haruka's eyes gained light in their shock before her eyelids were unable to stay open. It all happened too fast, blood rushed to her head and the systems of her body started to shut down. One last whimper eluded her bruised lips.

* * *

"Haa... haa... Water... Please?" Her fever was sending her into a frenzy; her head was spinning and heat poured throughout her body. Eyes drifting shut, only to jolt awake at the consistent sting from the wounds acquired on her back and legs. Haruka's bare mounds rose rapidly as she tried oh so desperately to breathe. Masato's hands moved stiffly to wipe the sweat off her face and neck, where she would moan at the slightest touch, while Ren purred when cleansing her wounds and at times he would drag his fingers along her damaged thigh to feel her. But even so, Haruka could bare recognize their presence, their touch, their...

"Ren, give her the water..."

"That won't be the only thing I will be giving her~"

"Don't even think about passing your diseases to her, you disgusting man-whore."

"... You're unnecessarily cruel today, Cherry Boy."

Fulfilling her request, Ren engulfed some water and pressed his lips against hers gently and slowly the water departed into her cave. She gave him a dazed expression, her lips quivering even more now and Masato hated every second of it. Ren repeated the process, but this time his kiss went deeper and the feverish tongue wagging continued. Gently, his hand caressed the back of her head and the other one stroked the heated skin on her arm. The soft moans were muffled by Ren's even softer lips.

"That's enough." Masato snatched her from him, placing her in his lap. Haruka's eyes still dimmed and her mind, distant and unaware. "Stop taking advantage of her."

"Sheesh, I was just doing what you told me to do."

"Tch..." Masato almost snorted and took in some water as well and just like Ren did, but forcefully his mouth pounced and his teeth started to nibble on the plump flesh of her lips. He forced her to wake up, shoving his heated muscle into a clash of wits. Haruka's conscience roused at the sudden tongue play. And once again, unwittingly she let out a loud moan, yet immediately Masato stopped making Ren raised his eyebrows at him.

"What-!" Masato harshly grabbed Ren's mouth, shutting him up and glared at him as they both waited for the sounds of footsteps that were drawing close. Ren then slapped his hand away and rub his jaw, knowing Masato had bruised him. "A little less force would be appreciated."

Masato sighed, readying himself with a sword in hand while Ren made no preparation for combat and continued to take care of a dizzy Haruka. "They're faster than I thought, but why wouldn't they want my cute Little Lamb back~"

"...She's not yours and while I'm gone, don't do anything I wouldn't do." And with that, Masato closed the door.

"Aren't I lucky that's a short list...? Okay Little Lamb, what shall we do?" Ren, not expecting an answer, checked over Haruka. She started rubbing her thighs together desperately trying to coax the strange heat in her groin. Ren purred at the sight and moved in between in her legs and pressed his middle against her arousal. Gravely, he licked the sweat down her neck and made sure to grind his body into her while doing so.

Sending delicate kisses on the tips of her dusty nipples, Ren admired the ample shape of warm flesh. Haruka, of course, had no idea what was going on, now only feeling soft lips perched upon the crook of her neck and the slight murmuring sent vibrations on her skin. "Then am I free to do what I want?"

His fingers tapped on bones of her ribs before they climbed again to caress her breasts. Comforted by her mewls, he pinched her nipples as hard as he could and immediately Haruka's legs began to kick. Her face became even more pained when the twisting started to burn. Ren smiled as his cock expanded and stiffened in his trousers. His smile only widens when the heat in his crotch starts to ache with need.

But it doesn't stop him from teasing her more, Ren started panting in her ear, setting the shell aflame. Haruka's eyes shot opened as she registered Ren's presence and instantly closed her legs and scooted to headboard. The balls of gold only widens when she hears the groans of agony coming outside the house. Ren chuckled at her, running a hand through his hair.

"W-what's going on? You're one of the guys that ..."

"Rescued you? Yes, that is I, it's nice to formally meet you Nanami Haruka, or as I'm going to call you, Little Lamb." Ren reached out to her hair, twiddling the coarse strands of vermilion. Ice blue eyes darkened like a storm in a sky and the storm was swirling around Haruka, freezing her movements, entrapping her frail body till she had forgotten how to breathe. The ghostly smile highlighted the features on his face as his thumb rubbed the bitten flesh of her lip.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just let me adore you. You don't have to worry about anything anymore, since you're mine for now. Of course, I'm yours for now as well."

She wasn't afraid of him; she was afraid of not knowing what compelled her to keep staring into his stormy eyes. As crazy as it sounded, she heard his eyes whispering to her soul, making her heart all but quiet; it kept thumping in her ears. She was starting to believe his words, so much that she couldn't detect what was hidden within them. Haruka hugged her knees, but her words kept dying in her throat. "Um..."

"Shush, words will only spoil the mood~" Pushing away her legs, he was able to sweep in for another kiss, but Haruka clenched her teeth on reflex, but Ren seemed okay with just their lips touching, or so she thought. Next thing she knew was sitting on his lap, where his hardening organ poked her backside.

"What are you...?" Deft hands trailed the line in her back until they squeezed the cheeks of her ass. Her fever was forgotten, and it was embarrassment that lit up her face, she squirmed animatedly, but Ren's hold on her was ceaseless. Her squirming made it more enticing, unknowingly her juices were already smearing the seam of his pants. Ren then grabbed her hands and pushed her on the bed, keeping her steady.

"Like I said before, you don't have to worry about anything, so relax and enjoy" His head dropped down to her belly button and sensually he drew heated circles with the tip of a tongue and the sensation tickled her prurience. He starts to stroke the soft the curves of her body and gradually her legs spread wider, her slick cunt exposed for him to feast on. Her juices spilled even more from his passionate gaze. After giving a series of light pecks down her stomach, he went to the luscious, moist lips of her privates accentuated with small red curls.

He continued to peck at her inner thigh and at times sucked on her skin. Haruka held her breath in anticipation and gasped out when a long wet lick was delivered on her clit and slowly his snake moved to side to side. Her hips jerked when he traveled inside, skillfully Ren thrusted his muscle into her virgin hole and playfully it wiggled. "You're so sensitive here..."

"Aah...Haa...!" Haruka's hips lifted off the bed during her insistent moaning and panting. Encouraged, he latched onto her pussy completely, grabbing her hips and sapping up any essence oozing out of her. Ren grit his teeth at her moans, feeling his cock weep in delicious aching. She didn't know what was building inside her, it was rapidly accumulating. She didn't know, but Ren knew; her body was on the edge of climax, a couple of longs strokes of the tongue and she was moments away from bursting on his face.

"I feeeeelll weird... It huurts~"

"... Just let it out, Little Lamb... Don't hold back from me." With one last high pitched cry, she orgasmed on his tongue, the taste on its own was enough to quench his thirst. Haruka curled up on the bed with her sex hypersensitive with her tongue hanging out her mouth like a tired dog. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Ren checked her forehead and felt that it just as hot as was before.

Sighing, he did his routine of wiping her sweat off, completely ignoring the throbbing in his cock. When he heard the creak of the door he didn't even turn to see who walked in, all he had to do was smell the blood that reeked the air the moment he appeared.

"What are you doing?" Masato walked up to Ren, letting his blade rest beside his throat. Ren's lips quirked and he continued his ministrations.

"Killing humans wasn't enough you, now you want to kill your own kind? How shameful."

"... I don't enjoy killing people... No matter the reason." Ren gave a chuckled at his response.

"Then, I don't recommend getting too attached to _her._ "

* * *

"Try again..." Masato sighed at Haruka, as she failed yet again at feeding herself. Her shaky hands always seemed to miss her target or just falls off her spoon. For past couple days, she's been sickly and fragile, so much that she was always in need of assistance and for that she was grateful. Ren kept flirting with her and Masato seemed scared to touch her most of the time. But nonetheless, Masato and Ren was reserved (Ren to a lesser extent) and polite around her. But strangely, Haruka's memories of her captivity was fading away as if she was never had been there, but when she looked over scarred skin, something was extremely peculiar-

"Nanami-san? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm not really hungry. I'm sorry..." Masato shook his head at her and rigidly he moved closer to her with a spoon to feed her. Reluctantly, Haruka opened her mouth for the spoon to enter.

"How does it taste? Do you want me to feed you some more?"

"Good, thank you. I'll try to feed myself again-" The moment Haruka reached for her spoon and touched Masato's fingers, he jolted back and the spoon clanged loudly onto the table. Haruka blinked, now both looking at the spoon with an awkward air. "Uh... I'm sorry, Hirijiwaka-san"

"No, I am. I'm acting rather childish, aren't I?" He refused to make eye contact with her, still wearing his stoic expression but his eyes spoke of sadness. She slowly reached over to touch his hand and could only smile sadly when he stiffened under her fingertips. Her thumb rub his knuckles gently before lacing her fingers with his; they were cold.

"You're not childish at all, Hirijiwaka-san. But, you seem to be uncomfortable around me, why is that?" He raised his head at her question and boldly evaded her space and his grip tightened on her hand. With his other, he thumbed over her lips in the same manner she had, softly, but then his thumb went inside her mouth and played with her tongue. Haruka didn't know whether to extract her tongue or let him do what he wanted. She got her answer when she looked into her eyes; she felt like this before, as if she was bonded to his will like how she felt the other night with Ren.

"I shouldn't get _too_ close with you, you know? But now you're always near me whether I want you to be or not. You even started to touch me, willingly. I don't know how to solve this, without hurting you."

"Hirijiwaka-san, I feel weird..."

"And I feel the same." Masato grasped her hand and placed it on the swelling seam of his pants. Using her hand, he presses it against his erection while guiding her to touch him. Haruka's eyes widen when she feels something jump and withdraws her hand, pulling it to her chest.

"What are you doing, Hirijiwaka-san?" Masato set his forehead against hers and touched her bare knees, slowly soothing all her nerves. Yet again, Haruka's mind went into stupor just from one look. And yet again, her loins were tingling in excitement. Being gentle became tedious, Masato roughly grabbed and threw her on the table all while tearing her blouse open and making her whimper loudly at the pain in her back. Violently, he sucked on her breasts, leaving stinging red marks in his conquest. He scratched at her, her at him as their bodies smashed against each other. Letting his cock run free, it hitched into her skirt.

She came to her senses upon the intrusion. Once again, she was filled with irrational need between her legs and throughout her body. Masato was holding her arms down so she couldn't escape. The head of his rod was aligning with her hips. "Are you scared?"

His deep voice brushed her ears as he ripped her panties off. "Y-yes?"

"Good." His face was still as always, but Haruka recognized the glimmer of amusement in his aquamarine eyes. He pulled away from her and then got her off the table. Affectionately, he ruffled her hair and his long fingers intertwined with it. "Don't touch me so casually, for now on... Please."

* * *

It was just a normal day, Ren and Haruka sat at the table, awaiting breakfast to be presented by Masato. Of course the atmosphere was peaceful; dishes clattered in the kitchen and the fresh smell of fruits traveled throughout the room. Yes, it was peaceful until the dish clattered louder till it sounded in crashing. Haruka jumped and Ren sighed as he heard Masato scramble on the floor. It wasn't until Haruka heard Masato groaning in the agony, that she got up and went to the kitchen.

Ren reluctantly followed her. Just as Haruka was about to comfort him, Masato slapped her hand away. The balls of golf grew at his gesture, not because he hit her hard, it was the quite the opposite in fact. Haruka took in the severity of Masato's state; he struggled to managed small breaths and his face was uncharacteristically colored in a shameful red. His eyes portrayed weakness. Ren smirked slightly, and crept up behind her. Slowly his hands traveled up the bare of her shoulders. His fingertips awoken the goosebumps on her arms.

"Ren... What's wrong with Masato-san?"

"He's just a bit hot is all, Little Lamb. Don't you want to cool him off?"

"Huh?" Roughly Ren pushed Haruka into Masato's crotch. Her face eye-level to his erection almost bursting in the middle. Masato let out a soft hiss before flipping her over on her stomach, now she facing Ren's smile as Masato grabbed her from behind. Cold air brushed against her cheeks as Masato started to undress her. Still confused, Haruka tightly shuts her eyes and waits for the rough touches to pass; he was bruising her, she confirmed as his grip tightened. Next feeling something ride up against her anus and down on her twat. Her body tingled and the suspense was building in her groin.

"A-are you done yet?"

"Aw, Little Lamb how adorable~" Just as Ren was about to pet her, Masato grinded her face into the floor as he deposited his dick in her hole. Her eyes rolled back, he wasted no time in running over her ragged as his pre-cum and her blood worked as their lubricant. Haruka was biting at floor, keeping her moans subdued. Her fingers clawed at the floor and tears stung in her eyes and yet, Ren was still smiling at her and Masato's thrusts came as frequent as he tried to catch his breath in the intoxication of the moment. "No prep or anything? You're hurting her, ya know~"

"A-aah!" Masato groaned loudly and infringed deeper to make her see stars. Deeper and deeper, his stride was coming to a close as a tight strain gathered in his nether region. Haruka couldn't take it anymore: her skin flushed and muscles all over her body contracted in recreation. The rapturous sensation had waned, but still blood rushed, hearts stampeded, breaths echoed and death followed. Ren smiled at the exhausted couple, noticing a pink mark materialized onto Haruka's neck.

* * *

One dark night, Haruka woke up squished between two barren bodies and with her vision blurred and distorted by the grim light, she saw dark blue hair clinging to her just as bare chest. Even though both saw her naked and undone before, it didn't stop herself from being embarrassed when the arms around her waist tightened and the movement of the hair tickles her full breasts. Her nipples become erect subconsciously and her condition worsen as a knee connects with her middle, in between her soft thighs, slowly rubbing the sore territory. Shamelessly, the sensation caused licentious liquid to leak from her sex.

Haruka gulped slowly, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her neck.

"Oh, what now...?" Haruka griped and tried to go to sleep but the burning on her nape and the tingle in her sex kept her eyes open. She laid there, whimpering loudly at the intensity.

 _"How long are you going to deny yourself pleasure, Little Lamb? Go ahead, please yourself... You know you want to. The more you deny yourself_ _, the more pain you'll feel_ _~"_

" _Give in to your whims."_ Ren's voice was ringing in her head, she could've sworn he was asleep! She forced her gaze upward and saw Ren's peaceful sleeping face. Her hand twitched and the pain subsided for a bit as her fingers danced across her skin.

 _What's going on...My hand is moving on its own? At least the pain is gone for now._ Her hand slipped into her underwear and started petting her moist lips tenderly. Haruka had no time to revel in her newly founded appetite. Her fingers twiddled and dug deeper till the point she couldn't keep her mouth shut; she tried muffling her voice with her free hand but noisy moans slipped by her fingers. Masato, hearing Haruka's crying, let his guilt settle in; he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with a somber expression. Haruka swallowed slowly, while the pain in her neck spiked up again.

"I'm so sorry, Nanami-san... This is all my fault..."

"W-what is...? Hirijiwaka-san, can please h-help me first, my neck is killing me-"

"I know... That's because I put it on you, a couple of days ago-"

"What, w-why would you do that-" Haruka was going into a panic before Ren tugged harshly on her hair, forcing her sit by him. His fingernails dragged across her lip and then clawed making blood drip down her chin.

"Shut it, Little Lamb. This won't be pretty, unfortunately. I was just beginning to like you." Haruka was frozen in fear as Ren continued to adorn her skin with scratches. Masato looked away in shame, but that doesn't stop him from speaking.

"Be quiet, Ren. We need to tell her to complete the contract... Look, Nanami-san. Ren and I aren't human. We're incubus, who feed off the sexual desires of maidens to live. Through intercourse, we incubus give marks on our lovers, such as the one on your neck. It eats away at your life force until you almost become completely numb to everything. The longer you have it on you, the more pain you'll feel. Only an incubus can take it off after they tell the maiden about how the seal comes about, but taking it off results in the maiden's death."

"Masa-chan has been waiting to do this for a while, since he's always been such a cherry boy. You have the honor of being his first, Little Lamb. He's always been too soft to do this to anyone. But I suggested we find someone who has nothing to live for and there you were, a frail songbird on the verge of death in a tight cage, enticing indeed ~ So why not kill two birds in one stone?" Ren whistled in the crook of her ear, ready to feast. Haruka still couldn't believe her ears; she felt betrayed and felt lower than she ever had before.

"So, you're going to kill me...?" She managed with a small voice.

 _'It's just like Ren said, you have nothing left. your family, friends... Nothing...'_

"No, we're only taking the seal off, silly. Then you're going to die. It's a difference. And we need your permission first anyway. Incubus really are gentleman, milady."

"I-I'm not doing this, even if I have to bear this mark the rest of my life..."

 _'Stop acting tough, you know you can't deal with anymore pain.'_

"But life do you really have, Little Lamb? If we didn't rescue you, you would still be used for nothing but a good time."

"B-but-"

 _'Stop fighting it...'_

"Be a good sacrificial lamb and give it up, what else do you have to live for? Give your soul to us?"

 _'That's it, let go all of your ambitions'_

"Yes...If that what pleases you..." Finally, her pupils dilated as she bared all of herself to Ren and Masato. She opened her legs, letting Masato come in as she shifted herself on Ren's lively cock. Her anus being punctured by the huge tip before her hole takes in all of him. Her body shivered in mixed of pleasure and pain. Masato moves fast and relents in the warmth of her pussy.

A ghost of her smile appeared on her face as she felt all of her nerves get stimulated beyond repair. Thrusts came in both directions and moans laced in the air, while drool poured out of her mouth. Cum filling her holes with every stroke as her end was drawing near. She wrapped her thin arms around Masato's neck to let their meet for the last time; his tongue lapping over hers then driving down her throat. Haruka pulled away with saliva connecting both of their mouths.

"Haruka, are you ready yet?"

* * *

Omake:

"My lady, are you ready yet? Are you writing in your diary?"

"What Jinguji-san? Give me my notebook back, please!"

"'Jinguji-san'? We're married, why is it so hard for you to call me by my name? Just for that, I'm keeping this."

"No, Jin-?! Ren-san, don't read it! You never call me by real name either...!"

"...That neither here nor there, Little Lamb... Hmm, this is good stuff; I thought you're were so innocent and pure... Who knew you had such a naughty side~"

"Ren, stop teasing me...!"

"Hmm... Why did you write this in third person? Does it make you feel less guilty writing this if you're not technically in the story?"

"Um... No it's not a story about us! The characters just... have the same names. It's merely a coincidence! Please believe me, Jinguji-san?... Opps, Ren-san..."

"You're so clumsy with your words, my lady. After reading this, I have idea on how to put your mouth to work..."

"H-How...?"

"If you get on your knees, I'll give something to eat- Ouch!"

"I don't want you giving my wife anything, you sex fiend. Who knows where that thing's been."

"She's my wife too, Masa-chan and I'll put whatever I want in her mouth."

"Stop fighting, please you guys."

"I apologize, Haruka. You're the only one who solve this, so which one of us do you want to feed from first?"

"But, I-I'm not really hungry..."

"Don't worry, you'll build up an appetite."


End file.
